The spy
by TheOneLesboMeme
Summary: ALL RIGHTS GO TO NerdsxUnite!


**(a.n. Hi guys! so, this is the story all about how my life got fliped turned upside down and-**

 **wait. sorry.**

 **So, I don't own this story, NerdsxUnite does.**

 **I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE BUT I WILL ONE DAY)**

Max opened to the first page. I saw two people with a little girl. I assumed this must be Max and her parents.

The mother was dressed in a nurse's outfit, with a smile and warm eyes. The man, who I assumed to be the father, was dressed in a lab coat with glasses. He was smiling and was back to back to the women.

The little girl, who I assumed to be Max was in a leather suit with a knife on her side and other weapons on her personal. She had her arms crossed, her back to her parents with a smile. But her eyes were cold and ruthless and her smile was thin and dangerous.

"That was my mother and father and me. Until they were killed. I can't say I was proud of who I was when I was little. Sometimes not knowing things is better, but it does shape who you are. Ignorance was bliss but I can't say it was for the best." Max said softly.

The next page had in big bold letters: MY LIFE

But there was no pictures just a link. A web address.

Max brought out a laptop from the suitcase and handed it to me. "Type in the address and watch. But don't speak a word. Not to anybody. What you see here, it wasn't meant to be seen."

I was wondering why she wasn't doing this herself, when she turned to Angel and Gazzy.

"Alright its getting late, you 2. Time for bed, how about I tuck you guys in with a story?" Max said in a cheery voice and a smile. I could tell it was forced but she makes a good mother. Always putting the younger ones before her.

"Yay!Come on Max!" Angel yelled as she and Gazzy ran, Max hot on their heels.

The rest of us turned towards the screen.

What I can say of it, I wouldn't. How Max survived I don't know. But it was shocking to say the least. One word to sum it up?

Experiments.

"Night guys!" Max called over to them. She hadn't said anything on the videos, but what would you say?

I climbed into bed, dreading tomorrow. School.

Hmm. I wonder how Max is going to be.

Wait until Max meets Lissa.

That put a smile to my face as I fell asleep.

Max

I woke up to my alarm blaring at 5.

Why is school so early? Like seriously I need my sleep. FBI agent or not.

I groaned and shut off my alarm. I pulled up the covers. I heard my door open and then Angel and Gazzy were jumping on ME.

"Maxxxxx! It's time for school! Dr. M cooked pancakes and BACON"

I am not ashamed to say that got me up. I rolled off the bed and shooed the kids out. I opened my closet and grabbed a dark blue tank top and throw a lighter but still dark blue button up over it. Throw some jeans on and converse and I'm done. I'm not even trying to brush my hair.

I ran downstairs and started on my pancakes and bacon. "Thanks Dr. M" I said as I stuffed my mouth.

"So Max ready for your first day of school" Iggy asked.

"Ugh. No." I replied. I wasn't looking forward to this. Sluts, jocks, ugh.

"You'll be fine. I put you in Fang and Iggy's classes so you won't get lost. "Dr. M said.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"Alright we better head out. You sure you don't want to come with us, Max? We got plenty of room." Iggy offered.

"Nah. I rather take my bike Ig. Thanks though. I'll see you there." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed outside. I said goodbye to Angel and Gazzy and hopped on my bike.

I headed off to school, thinking

Here we go

They did not tell me that the school is big. But that's better, more escape routes, hiding places etc. and less likely my claustrophobia will act up.

And these aren't normal thoughts of a girl huh? Most girls would worry about boys. Me? Just worrying about surviving. Wow.

I arrived at school early so I went in to grab my schedule. I grabbed and noticed my classes, while walking outside. There I meet Iggy, Fang and Nudge

"Hey Max already got your schedule? Great! ZOMG you will love it here! I just know it! And you are in all your classes with Iggy and Fang! ZOMG you are so lucky! Well I got to go and get my schedule! ZOMG I can't believe I am a freshman! ZOMG I better get going! Don't want to be late! What happens if I get a detention if I'm late! ZOMG would I be able to go to the dance tonight?! Are you going Max? ZOMG I COULD MAKE YOU LOOK AMAZING! But you already look great! ZOMG did Fang ask you? Ohhh maybe Dylan will! ZOMG I BET Dylan will! ZOMG I got to go! Bye!" Nudge ranted.

"Who's Dylan?" I asked. I could see Fang's jaw tighten, but Iggy answered my question.

"He's a complete player. The hotshot quarterback of the football team. He's a nice guy but he just dumps girl after girl. He's got that blonde messy hair. He just dates cheerleaders and sluts" Iggy replied still cheery.

Well then. Avoid him.

"Fangie-poo!" somebody screeched.

A flash of red came at and then there was this girl in a short mini skirt, high heels, and a crop top with nothing underneath it. Ok this girl was a slut.

And wait Fangie-poo?

I am proud to say I lasted about 5 seconds until busting out laughing with Iggy.

"What's so funny?" red hair wonder demanded. Fang was trying escape her death grip with success. That just made me laugh harder. Fang glared at me and Iggy.

"Fangie-poo? What kind of nickname is that?!" I wheezed. Red hair wonder stomped her foot and glared.

"Who are you anyways?" she sneered.

"Max. I would say nice to meet you but it really isn't. Mind covering your body? People don't wanna see you naked."

"Well Max. I would be nicer, I am the queen bee here. My name is Lissa. And I am Fang's girlfriend." She gloated.

Fang seemed annoyed and opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Well then. I'll leave you to suck each other's face off. Come on Iggy. Oh and Lissa? I'm not like other girls who care about popularity, and I really don't care if you are dating Fang"

I smirked at Fang to tell him that I knew they weren't dating. But why not let him suffer? I could hear Iggy snickering as we headed off. I could see Fang glaring at us as we headed off.

Well what a great way to start the morning huh?


End file.
